


The Things You Find On The Job

by YanzaDracan



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drama, First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>first meetings</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things You Find On The Job

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own them, various producers and studio executives who make more money than I can imagine own them. I'm not making any money. Any goofs are mine.

Mouth dry as the desert Nathan Ford, IYS Investigator, watched the five men in front of him. Carter Gavin, the man holding the leashes of the four mountains of muscle that flanked him, gave Ford a lecherous smile. He had just opened his mouth, to deliver the typical, **'I'm such a bad ass that I'm going to'-insert standard threat here** speech when a blur of black scattered the hired muscle like bowling pins. 

Before Ford could gather his bemused thoughts, the blur had grabbed his wrist and was towing him out the door and shoving him in a nondescript car, and tearing down the street. 

Eliot Spencer cursed under his breath as he heard voices coming from the living room. Luck had been with him when he'd gotten into Gavin's butt ugly house and retrieved the computer drive for his client. Gavin was clichéd with the safe in the pedestal in the study. He'd just cracked the door to check the hall when he heard the hired muscle tell Gavin they'd caught Nathan Ford skulking around the grounds. 

Eliot only knew Ford by reputation. He'd heard the man was a straight shooter, but worse than a dog with bone once he got your trail. He briefly thought of leaving the man to his fate, but his conscious, which sounded an awful lot like his mama, scolded him for thinking of leaving an innocent man behind. 

Gavin was just getting ready to bore Ford with his **'I'm so bad' speech.** Apparently the meatheads had heard it all before because they had relaxed into **'this is going to take awhile'** mode. That's when Eliot struck. A few well placed hits on critical pressure points and several mangled knees later Eliot was dragging the investigator out of the mansion into his car. 

Fear kept Nathan Ford quiet in the house. Shock kept him silent as the blur became a young man that dragged him from the house and tossed him in the car like he was a rag doll. 

When they stopped in front of his hotel, Nathan finally found his tongue. 

"Who are you?" Wide blue eyes turned on Eliot. 

Eliot gave him an evil smirk. "The only retrieval specialist in history to retrieve an insurance cop." 

The last thing Nathan heard as he got out of the car was chuckling low and full or mirth. 

~ Fini ~


End file.
